Secrets of Adoration
by Angels Have Gone
Summary: Right-o! A has popped out another story staring (one of) the twins! And some Legolas as well. Implied slash between one of the twins and Legolas. Please read and review and you'll have my undying love! May continue depending on reviews.


Hullo there friends! This is another work by the A-mister. Implied slash, please read and review. I love the reviews and I need the encouragement.

-A

Secrets of Adoration 

Legolas awoke with a start. He'd been sleeping? How long? The prince shot up and cried out when a sharp pain ripped through his side. Stars burst before his eyes and he fell back, gasping for air. His memory returned quickly – he was in Gondor, a battle had just been fought. _I must be in the medical tent_, common sense told him that much. Legolas opened his eyes again slowly and found himself staring into a pair of stormy grey hues. "Elrohir?" 

            "Yes, now be still. You were gashed near through by that blade." The youngest son of Elrond had been working steadily through the tent with his brother to help the healers with the wounded. "You gave us a bit of a scare, young prince. Be still I say and let me finish. I don't think I've ever met one so fidgety as you. You'll rip out the stitches at this rate." 

            "You're exaggerating. I'm hardly younger than you and I am _not_ fidgety." Legolas tried to sound offended, but it simply did not work as he was smiling too much. Suddenly a frown crossed his face as he remembered a thought. "Where is Gimli?"

            Elrohir laughed and finished cleaning out the angry wound and the pale skin around it. "You ask for a Dwarf before you ask of the king?"

            "I know quite well that Aragorn is well. Now where is Gimli?" Again Elrohir laughed and though the sound was like music, Legolas felt a bit irritated.

            "Do not worry yourself for the Dwarf. Your friend is here and resting, having only received a bump on the head. Thanks to his heavy helm and stout body he'll recover well as any." Elrohir finished wrapping the prince's side. "Now stay here and stay still. Your own body will heal itself quickly enough, as you well know." But he did not make any move to leave. Long had he wished to speak to Legolas, and this assignment as a healer gave him at least an excuse to touch him. Elrohir sighed quietly, finally standing to leave. He paused, as if debating with himself. Then he swiftly leaned down and pressed his lips to Legolas's. After a sweet moment, one that the lord knew he would remember for eternity, he regained his composure and left Legolas's side as quickly and as quietly as he'd come.

            Legolas simply lay there, confused and longing. Elrohir had just kissed him, unless he was in a dream of some sort. _Well I certainly don't feel feverish… And those lips felt too real to be a dream._ Those lips… Legolas was drawn out of his thoughts by another body sitting down beside his bed. Blue eyes came back into focus, seeing a face the same as the one that had just left. But different all the same. "Elladan. If you're looking for Elrohir, he just left."

            "I know, I saw." Elladan smiled at the blush in Legolas's pale cheeks. "I pass no judgement here or now. Though I do know that you have been the object of my brother's affection for some time now." 

Legolas looked up at him, a bit shocked. "I never would have suspected -"

            "Of course, Elrohir was very quiet about it and it took me two years to find out for whom he was pining for. He froze the second he saw you fall on the field, and he stood over you with Gimli until it was safe to bring you here."

            "When was Gimli felled? I have no memory after this.." He brushed a hand over the bandage bound around his abdomen. "Or this." He winced when he remembered the bump on the back of his head, though it was smaller than he remembered it to be. Legolas's thoughts were rushing, despite his headache. Elrohir longed for him? He wondered how long and why. "I wish to speak to your brother… not here. When do you think I'll be allowed to be up and about again?"

            Elladan smiled softly. "In a day or so, but you'll need to be careful about moving even then." He paused, and then asked, "How did you know it was I and not Elrohir that came to you just now?"

            Legolas smiled, at least the question was easy for him to answer. "Your eyes are a pure grey, just as Arwen's are a perfect blue. Elrohir's eyes seem as if they're caught in the middle, not grey, but not blue. Like a storm cloud. Besides… You came from the left and Elrohir exited to the right." He grinned at his last comment and settled back against the pillow beneath him. 

            "And how long have you been fond of my brother?" Elladan arched a slender brow, a knowing look in the grey eyes Legolas had just spoken of. 

            At Elladan's next question, the prince blushed some. "Am I so obvious?"

            "On the contrary, you are just as my brother – quiet about your affections. But I've come into the talent of discerning what those around me feel, perhaps I am just as empathic as my mother is."

            "Perhaps. And I believe it's been twenty years or so." 

            Elladan nodded his approval. "Look for my brother tomorrow if you wish to speak to him, look near the hill from whence you can just see the sea on the horizon."

            Legolas nodded slowly. "Thank you, Elladan. You'll speak naught of this to him?"

            "On my word – only you will tell him what you wish him to know." With that the older of Elrond's twins stood and left, off to tend to other men in the tent and perhaps to find his brother. 

*

And that's that for now. Please read and click that little review button down there. Depending on reviews, I'll continue or no. Oh yes, and I would never shamelessly plug my own stories… (just click on Author's Name to get to the rest of them..)

-A


End file.
